


SasuHina Month 29 - Missing Nin

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He can't stay here any longer...not if Konoha won't give him what he needs. But there's one person he'll regret leaving behind...





	SasuHina Month 29 - Missing Nin

...enough is enough.

He’s tired of being held back, underestimated, _mocked_ for the goals he’s set for himself…! If Konoha won’t train him properly - won’t give him what he needs - well then...he’ll go elsewhere.

Nothing else matters more than acquiring the strength to kill Itachi. To rid the world of the man who slaughtered their clan. Bring them peace, and eternal rest, no longer mocked while their murderer lives.

Kakashi is coddling him. Their solo training was decent while it lasted. Chidori is a new, key part of his arsenal. But if he’s going to go as far as he needs to go...it requires abandoning the limits Konoha is putting on him. If Orochimaru is the only one willing to go that extra mile...then no matter what it costs, he’ll play along. Once Itachi is dead...nothing else will stand in his way.

He’s wasted too much time here. For a while, his team has distracted him. Taken his eyes off his goals, if only for a moment. Naruto’s jaw-gritting rivalry was funny to entertain for a while...but now it’s only frustrating as the blond dead-last threatens to catch up...or even surpass him. If someone like _Naruto_ is closing in...then he’s not getting stronger fast enough.

He needs more power…!

Bag packed, he looks over their team photograph one last time. To Naruto’s pout, his own scowl, and Hinata’s nervous smile. Funny how she’s grown to be the most tolerable of the three. Between Naruto’s screaming for attention and Kakashi’s aloof attitude, her quiet aptitude and trying to keep the peace has been...refreshing. They work together well, and have actually commiserated a bit on the subtle parallels their pasts and presents share.

If he’s going to miss anyone - regret leaving anyone behind - it would probably be her.

...but he can’t stay. His goal is too important to him. Nothing - _nothing_ \- can stand in his way.

So, he gently sets the frame face-down...and quietly slips out of his village-assigned apartment. The village is dark and quiet in the wee hours of the morning, and he passes no one on his way to the gate. Good...if no one sees him leave, it will hopefully make doing so unfettered all the easier.

“...Sasuke-kun…?”

...damn it.

Pausing just within the mouth of the gate, he sighs, shoulders wilting a hair. “...Hinata.”

“Where...where are you going?”

Looking over his shoulder at her, eyes flicker over her face. Her posture is unsure, caught mid-step with hands curled uncertainly at her chest. But most telling is the worried wilt to her brows, looking to him in concern. “...somewhere where I can get stronger.”

“...you’re going to him, aren’t you? That - t-that man we fought in the second exam. The one who...bit you.”

“He’s promised me power, Hinata. More than enough to destroy Itachi once and for all.” Turning, he lets desperation color his tone, still quiet. “You know what this goal means to me…! I can’t let myself stagnate here. I’m not improving fast enough. If I’m ever going to stand a chance against my brother, I have to take every option I can get!”

“But he hurt you! Sasuke-kun...if you go to him...he’s going to do it again!”

“I can take care of myself. I vowed long ago...the cost doesn’t matter. So long as I see him dead at my feet before I draw my last breath...I’ll be happy. My clan will have its justice. Nothing else matters to me, Hinata.”

Her chin trembles. “If...if you won’t stay, then...l-let me go with you!”

“What?!”

“I’m worried about you, Sasuke-kun! I...I know I’m not strong...maybe I would just g-get in your way. But I don’t want anything to happen to you! You’re...you’re my best friend,” she murmurs. “Getting to know you since we became genin...i-it’s been so important to me. _You’re_ important to me! So, please...don’t do this…?”

“I have to...and you can’t go with me, it’s too dangerous. If something happened to you, I’d…” _Never forgive myself…_

Somber understanding bows her head. She knows there’s no changing his mind. “...then...c-can you promise me something?”

He awaits her request.

“Please, just...promise you’ll come back. When it’s a-all over. When your goal is complete...please come home.”

“...I’ll be a missing nin, Hinata. It might not be that easy.”

“I...I’m sure we’ll find a way!” She takes half a step, expression desperate. “...please b-be safe. And...come back someday...o-okay?”

“...I’ll try.” Turning around, Sasuke takes a few steps, and then pauses. “...keep an eye on that knucklehead. You’ll be the only one left to keep him in line. Don’t let him do anything _too_ stupid. And...be careful.”

“...I will.” Tears bead along the lids of pale eyes. “...good luck...Sasuke-kun…”

“...thank you...Hinata.” Before he can allow himself to change his mind, he takes off down the path, disappearing into the dark.

Left behind, Hinata can’t help but bow her head, thinking a little prayer for his safety. _Please, o-kami-sama...watch over Sasuke-kun. Let him find peace, and...let him return someday._

_Let him return...to me..._

**Author's Note:**

> More of the team seven!Hinata verse! This time showcasing the (possible) plot point of Sasuke leaving Konoha to go with Orochimaru! If I ever DO turn this into a full project...I need to figure out how things would vary from canon. I think overall I'd keep all the main story points, but getting enough change with Hinata in Sakura's place might be kinda tough to do without deviating too much...
> 
> ...but it's also very late and I'm EXHAUSTED and I'm gonna have to do my daily late for the third darn day in a row, so...I should stop talking xD ...typing. Whatever, haha
> 
> But yes, that's all for now! I'll try to catch up tomorrow, but with how busy I've been and with two more days left of SHM...it might be a bit before I'm back on track. We'll see. Buuut either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
